powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 3: Your Souls, Please!
is the third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the first part of a two-part story involving the battle with the Key Jester. Synopsis Daigo is brought in to help Shoji and Kazu after a girl accuses them of hurting her little brother attacked by a Gorma Minion. Plot Kazu is driving and Shouji challenges him to a race with his motorcycle. The friendly race becomes competitive. Just then a little boy gets upset at his sister and runs in the way. He is almost hit by the two teammates who blame each other and the girl Kaori does too. At night, the Key Jester Gorma comes to the boy Masao at night and steals his soul. Shouji and Kazu are called to the hospital by Kaori who scolds them again. The two are then followed by something that enters a car and chases them relentlessly. Shouji opens the car to find a sadistic puppet, that proceeds to choke him. Back at the base, no one believes him except for Daigo and Kazu. Meanwhile, Key Jester is visited by the Gorma Triumvirate at a small arena. The trio of believers visit Kaori at the hospital and tell them what they have experienced. Daigo has a heartwarming talk with the distressed sister. Another boy's soul is being stolen when Daigo and Kaori find him and are restrained by puppets. A car almost hits them. The puppets join the car-driving puppets. Shouji and Kazu eat lunch. Meanwhile, Daigo and Kaori follow the puppets to their hideout where Key Jester places the stolen souls into the puppets giving them life. A puppet brings the two to the Key Jester's attention. Daigo fights the Gorma. Key Jester takes his true form and Daigo transforms. They fight and Key Jester sends down keys, knocking Daigo out. Trying to cut him down, Key Jester cuts down a collum. Key Jester takes the battle outside and beats Daigo up. As the Cotpotro chase Kaori, Daigo calls for help. He managed to escape Key Jester to get Kaori. The Gorma Triumvirate soon arrive and take Daigo from Kaori. Shaddam and Zaidosu drag Daigo to Gara. Each one takes their licks with Daigo. He is beaten and surrounded by Cotpotro. Key Jester grabs hold of Kaori and steals her soul. Key Jester drops Kaori down. Daigo breaks free from the Cotpotro to catch and tend to her limp body. The others arrive but the Gorma disappear. Daigo punches Kazu and Shouji reacting to his anger. Daigo carries the lifeless Kaori away as the others watch. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kaori: *Masao: *Doctor: *Customer: *Barbershop Employee: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura